


Never Drop Your Heart, Never Break Your Name

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A comment fic for Josie written to with a comic she drew.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Drop Your Heart, Never Break Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic for Josie written to with a comic she drew.

Pete rocked back and forth on his heels, squinting up at the clouds and shading his eyes with his free hand. "Come on, come on, where are you?" His pointed tail flicked impatiently back and forth behind him, occasionally tapping out a rhythm on the ground. A bright light broke through the overcast sky and he had to close his hazel eyes completely for a moment. A wide grin broke across his face and he brought out the heart he'd been holding behind his back.

"Hey," a melodic voice called from above and a veritable vision floated down towards him with a tiny smile, wings beating softly and slowing his descent. "Long time, no see. Nice shirt, by the way. 'Team Devil Wentz'? Really?" Pete just beamed up at Patrick, taking his heart in both hands.

"Well, you know how it is," he sort of gestured with just his head and shoulders. "So, uhhh, here!" He tossed the fragile heart to Patrick and the strawberry blond boy caught it, fumbling only a little as his fingers slid on the slick red glass.

"Wha-- oh. Thanks, Pete." He looked down at the thing in his hands curiously as his feet touched the ground. Pete's cheeks tinted a slight pink as Patrick's bloomed to flaming red from the rosy pink on his pale cheeks. He clutched the heart close and grinned at Pete. Sure, he'd given Patrick things in the past, some unmentionable and some downright disgusting, but this was so different from any of those. Patrick reach out a tentative hand for Pete's. Instead of a warm palm, he felt a sinuous tail snake around his wrist, the sharp point leaving a slight red trail that faded quickly.

Patrick ducked his head to hide the blush that was surely intensifying and focused on the heart in his hands. He smiled fondly at the dark appendage spiraled and flexing around his arm for a second before turning the heart over. He frowned and ran his fingers lightly over the cracks, tape, and bandages littering the surface. "Hey, why's it all bandaged like this?"

Pete's tail twitched hard as Patrick looked to meet his gaze. "Oh yeah, that," he muttered. A dark look crossed Pete's eyes as he looked away, his dark fringe hiding the hurt in his eyes, and he pulled his tail quickly away. "It's sort of been broken a few times. I... I tried to fix it."

Realization dawned on Patrick's face. "Oh," he whispered, fingers running over the scarred and patched surface again. Pete turned away slightly, one hand reaching up to scratch at the hair around his short dark red horns.

"It's okay if you don't want it anymore. I mean, really," he shrugged and gave a little barking laugh, "who wants a heart that broken?" The bat-like wings on his back flexed as if ready to take off. "Look, I'm just--"

"No, wait!" Patrick cried, flapping his feathered wings hard to grab Pete's hand before he could fly away. "I still want it," he said softly and Pete looked back at him, a little surprised with a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I'll take good care of it. I promise." He smiled serenely. Pete stared and Patrick felt the blush that had just started to fade returning full force as Pete flung himself into him, arms wrapping quickly around his neck.

"Thanks," he murmured, tucking his face into the crook of Patrick's neck. Patrick just smiled and enveloped Pete in his arms and wings, planting a tiny chaste kiss on the tanned skin of his jaw.


End file.
